The present invention relates to the medical diagnostic and surgical arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with neurosurgery and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated, that the invention will also find application in conjunction with neurobiopsy, CT-table needle body biopsy, breast biopsy, endoscopic procedures, orthopedic surgery, other invasive medical procedures, industrial quality control procedures, and the like.
A three-dimensional diagnostic image data of the brain, spinal cord, and other body portions is produced by CT scanners, magnetic resonance imagers, and other medical diagnostic equipment. These imaging modalities typically provide structural detail with a resolution of a millimeter or better.
Various frameless stereotactic procedures have been developed which take advantage of three-dimensional image data of the patient. These procedures include guided-needle biopsies, shunt placements, craniotomies for lesion or tumor resection, and the like. Another area of frameless stereotaxy procedure which requires extreme accuracy is spinal surgery, including screw fixation, fracture decompression, and spinal tumor removal.
In spinal screw fixation procedures, for example, surgeons or other medical personnel drill and tap a hole in spinal vertebra into which the screw is to be placed. The surgeon relies heavily on his own skill in placing and orienting the bit of the surgical drill prior to forming the hole in the vertebra. Success depends largely upon the surgeon's estimation of anatomical location and orientation in the operative field. This approach has led to suboptimal placement of screws that may injure nerves, blood vessels, or the spinal cord.
The present invention provides a new and improved technique which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.